


5sos imagines (4/4)

by aggressivepoetry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just a whole lotta fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, So yeah, imma just go, you/the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivepoetry/pseuds/aggressivepoetry
Summary: ALL 4 MEMBERS ARE FEATURED*currently updating*If you would like a certain imagine feel free to ask! I WILL do it!No smut yet...still working on that...(yeash.)





	1. Baby, Please Don't Cry (Michael Clifford)

*Ding Ding*! That is the sound of a new tweet. You and Michael had been dating steadily for a month now, and you were still getting hate from his die-hard fans. You hadn't bothered to tell him about it because you were sure he had seen it already. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't always escape the hate you would receive. You hesitated on whether or not to pick up your phone, after all, you were kind of curious. You reach over and pick up your cell phone, unlocking the screen with your fingerprint. You open Twitter and find the tweet that made your phone go off.   
@y/t/n OMG you're such a pig! Cut the act you slut, we all know the only reason you are dating Michael is because you want his money. And also, the only reason Michael is with you is because he feels sorry for you! He doesn't love you! Gah, as if whore!!  
You're eyes fill with tears as you read the hateful tweet that was sent your way. How could someone be so hateful towards another person without feeling any guilt what-so-ever? A single tear drops down your cheek as Michael walks in the room.  
"Good morning y/n- baby what's wrong?" He asks as he sees another tear roll down your usually rosy cheeks.  
"Nothing, I just watched a sad video. That's all." You say as you try and fake a smile. You knew immediately that your attempt at lying failed when the concerned look on Michael's face deepened.  
"Y/n, you are a terrible liar. What happened beautiful?"  
At this point, you couldn't hold in the tears. By the time Michael walked from the doorway to the sofa, your face was soaked with tears.   
"Th-the fans are s-s-so hate-hateful" You sobbed as Michael wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your head into his bare chest.   
"Sssh baby, please don't cry. Sssh..." Michael said as he was petting your head, trying his best to comfort you in your moment of trial.   
"I try so hard to b-be someone the fans wa-want y-you to be with", you continued. "but they won't st-stop!" You gave one final whimper as you buried your head into his chest.   
"Y/n, baby, it doesn't matter what the fans think about us being together. As long as we are happy, and the boys are happy, then everything is perfect!" Michael says as he kisses your forehead lightly, and picks up your still unlocked phone. "But what did they say?" he mumbles, only for his ears.  
You watched Michaels face as he read the tweet, his jaw clenched in anger, his eyes droopy with exhaustion. He sighed, locked your phone, set it beside him, and pulled you so you were laying on top of him, your legs intertwined together. You set your chin on his chest and look into those beautiful green eyes you were so fond of. "It's all words" he whispers. "They are just jealous baby. I love you no matter what. And I know that you are not only with me for my money" he says as he kisses your nose. You smile and wiggle around so you are sitting on his lap, and put your arms around his neck. You pull him into a kiss, your lips moving in perfect sync. You run your hands through his already messy bleach-blonde hair, and he wraps his hand tightly around your waist, engulfing you in his strong arms. When you stop to take a breath, you mumble against his lips "I love you, Michael. So freaking much." "I love you too y/n. I love you too the moon," he replies.


	2. Stay With Me? (Luke Hemmings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke reveals his feelings for you, just as you were about to leave..

You had been spending the day with your best friend, Luke. He was sick and had the flu, so he called up the only person he could think of to come take care of him. You. When you picked up the phone and heard his raspy voice, you immediately agreed and walked the ten-minute walk to his house, where you spent the entire day making Luke tea and making him as comfortable as possible. You were sitting on the sofa, with Luke's head in your lap. You were playing with his beautiful blonde hair, which was down and messy like you liked it. You and Luke had never been more than friends, although you often wished that he could see that you had a huge crush on him. You were always the first person he called for advice when a girl broke his heart, or simply when he wanted to talk about his love life. This always killed you, but you never told him how you felt because you were worried about it ruining your friendship. You thoughts began wandering off when Luke turned around in your lap and looked at you. You looked into those piercing blue eyes you love so much and smiled.   
"Whatcha doin?" you ask, still smiling.   
"Nothin. Just wanted to look at you." Luke says admiringly.   
"I'm not much to look at" you laugh.  
"I hate it when you do that y/n.", He says, seriousness edging it's way into his tone.  
"Do what?"   
"Do that thing that you do. Down yourself like that."  
"Oh..well-" you begin but you stop abruptly when Luke sits up.  
"LUKE! Lay back down you're sick remember?!" You half yelled, half talked. Luke just looked into your eyes and ignored you.   
"Y/n-" Luke starts, but sighs and stops. "nevermind," he grumbled and then laid back down in your lap.   
"Luke. What's wrong? I can clearly see you want to say something. Say it Lucifer." Luke smiled slightly at the familiar nickname.  
"It's Luke," he teased. "and it's nothing." He shrugged and kept watching the television. You picked up the remote and turned off the "How I Met Your Mother" rerun. Luke sighed and looked up at you, his eyes big and blue.   
"Y/n," he whines, "You know that's my favourite episode." You just look at him with your eyes wide and expectant.   
"I'm not telling you y/n."  
"Luke."  
"Y/n."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Luke."  
"Yes?"  
"Please."  
"I can't y/n."  
"But you were going to.."  
"I was."  
"Why'd you change your mind."  
"No reason."  
"LUKE!" Luke sighed and looked away.   
"Whatever." You mumble and look at the clock.  
"I have to go" you say sorely. Luke just sits there, not letting you get up.  
"Luk-"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Luke but I-"  
"No. I mean..I-I love you. Like, more than a friend." You sat there stunned and silent.  
"Say something y/n. Please." You looked up, your eyes full of tears.  
"I love you too!" Luke eyes light up and he smiles.  
"Really?!"  
"Yes! I-Ive been wanting to tell you but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship and I was scared-" your endless babbling was cut off by Luke wrapping his arms around you and pulling you off of the couch.  
"LUKE!!" you screamed as you fell onto the floor, laughing. He rolled off the couch and fell on top of you, knocking the wind out of you. Luke stops laughing and looks into your eyes.   
"I didn't want to pretend any longer."  
"Me either." Luke grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss. Your lips fit perfectly together. Like you were meant to be there, in that moment, together. It didn't cross your mind that you would most likely catch whatever Luke had, but you didn't care. You loved him, and in that moment, all you cared about was your unclear future with Luke. You knew that he loved you, and that is all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I suck i know please feel free to tell me so in the comments down below...
> 
> HOLY SHIT THAT RHYMED
> 
> OKAY IM SORRY BYE


	3. It'll be okay- Michael Clifford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before going on a vacation Y/n and Michael get in an accident that changes their lives forever...

You wake up to a slightly sickening feeling in your stomach. "Ugh," you said, as you slowly made your way out of bed. Michael was at the studio with the boys again, writing music for their new album. You were excited for him, of course, but you missed him there, with you. You've been spending too many nights alone since that night, and you started to think maybe he was getting over you, somehow. The sick feeling, you were sure, was just the feeling of dread, knowing that Michael was going back on tour in a matter of weeks. Figuring it would go away if you ate something, you went downstairs to the kitchen to make yourself some toast. Looking around, there was no bread. "Michael", you groaned, annoyed at this behaviour. Feeling a sudden vile taste rise from your stomach up to your throat, you forgot about the bread situation and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Kneeling at the toilet, you were glad Michael hadn't left any bread for your breakfast. You sat for about five minutes until the sudden rush of nausea ceased. Standing, you felt more tired than ever and had a faint feeling of dizziness. Making your way upstairs, you lay down in the bed you and Michael share. Suddenly remembering the night you and Michael shared about a month ago, you get up (again) and make your way to the master bath. Better safe then sorry.. you think to yourself. Opening the counter underneath the double sinks, you grabbed the tiny box you'd bought before Michael left for his Sounds Live Feels Live tour. Opening the box, you take out a small pregnancy test. Reading the directions, you pop the top off and take a pee. The box said to wait 5 minutes, you think. You set a small hand-held timer for 5 minutes. As you wait, you think about what would happen if the test came back positive. Michael would leave for tour, heck, he would probably leave you! your brain tells you. RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!! The alarm sounds. Picking up the test, you look at the tiny screen on the face. Two bars. Positive. Dumbfounded, you scramble for your phone as the tears roll down your cheeks. Dialing Michael number, you take a breath and hope for the best. Please let him still love me, please let him still love me, your brain persists. The ringing stops and Michael's voice comes over the tiny speaker. "Hey, baby! What's up? I'm sorry I missed you this morning, you looked so beautiful asleep, I just didn't want to wake you! You caught me at a great time we just finished a new son-" Michael is interrupted by a sob. "Michael I-I'm pregnant." You break into uneven sobs as you hear the other end of the line go dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n, come on!! It's time to go! Our flight leaves in 4 hours, and we have to be there early!" You hear Michael whisper/yell in your left ear. You open your eyes and are blinded by the light; Michael had opened the curtains, letting all of the mid-afternoon light come shining in. You groan and cover your eyes with your hand, trying to regain your vision. "Morning sunshine", Michael says as he places his hand on your swollen belly. "Morning" you grumble as you try and sit up in bed. But your belly gets in the way and you fall back down onto the bed. Michael chuckles and helps you sit up. Come on! Let's get you two dressed! I've already packed the car..we're all ready to go!" You could tell Michael was excited, so you quickly stood up and walked over to the chair. (But not too quickly because you know, pregnant belly here!). You and Michael were going on one last vacation to Hawaii before your new addition came next month. Mae, you're soon to be baby girl was due July 18, and Michael thought it was a perfect time for the two of you to spend some quality time together before you would both be insanely busy. Picking up your clothes off the chair, you walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. After your shower, you put on a beautiful turquoise dress with a thin, gold belt. Trying your hair up in a messy bun, you put your favourite necklace on, the one Michael bought you for your birthday two years ago. You stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. Michael, who was standing at the end of the hallways waiting for you, was wearing his typical black jeans and Metallica tee with a pair of gray high top Chuck Taylors. You laugh at his choice of dark clothing, like always. "You know we are going to Hawaii right?!" You laugh, as his eyes crinkle from a smile. "Yeah, I know babe! I just really like this shirt!!" Smiling, he pulls you into a kiss. "I can't wait for this princess to arrive." He whispers in your ear. "Me either," you say through a smile, as he pulls on your hand and drags you out the door. "What about the lights, Michael!" "Already shut them off, plus, I have that app thing on my phone!" "Oh, right." You say as he opens the car door for you. "Here you are my lady", he says in his best American accent. Laughing, you sit in the passenger's seat and adjust the seat to fit your tiny legs. Michael's best friend Luke has freakishly long legs and had been in the car with Michael yesterday. As Michael started driving away, you turned on the air and radio. "Tear In My Heart" By Twenty One Pilots was playing, yours and Michaels song. Your model of car allowed you to put the song on repeat, so that is exactly what you did. After the song played 3 times, Michael finally decided that he would sing along! Taking his eyes off the road, he looked at you and smiled. "Sometimes you've gotta bleed to know-oh-oh, that you're alive and have a sou-ou-oul. But it takes someone to come around, to show you how she's the tear in my-" You heard it before you felt it. The screeching and crashing of metal on metal. You smelt the smell of gasoline before you felt the burn of flames. You felt yourself thrown up against the dashboard, your very pregnant stomach smashing against where the airbag SHOULD have deployed. You screamed as your head banged against your side window. The car rolled down the hill with you and Michael inside. If it weren't for your seatbelt, you would have flown out of the windshield. The car came to a stop, but so did your mind. Slipping out of consciousness, you attempted to reach for your phone. You managed to pull up the emergency call button and dialed 911. "911 how can I help you?" "Accident. Airport. Help. Baby", you squeeze out, your lungs fighting back. "What is your exact location mam'. We are sending out an ambulance immediately. Mam', stay with me. Mam'?" You faintly heard the lady calling for you over the line until you were robbed of all consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep. You wake up to the steady beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. Opening your eyes, you look around you at the white sterile room. You tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for you. "AH!" You yell as you lay back on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Or what you figured was the hospital. A man in a white coat, who you presumed to be your doctor, walked into the room. "Miss Y/L/N. How are you today?" "Why am I in a hospital? What happened? Where is Michael?" "Miss Y/L/N, you were in a very bad car accident. Do you remember that?" As he says that, you suddenly remember what happened, down to the smell of gasoline that burnt your nose. "Yes", you whisper, barely audible "I remember now". "Very well, Patricia, can you bring in Mr. Clifford, please? I believe it is time for a very important discussion", the doctor said to the nurse who had appeared at his side just a moment before. "Of course, doctor. He is in the lobby, correct?" "Correct." The nurse left to get Michael, leaving you and the doctor alone in the sterilized hospital room. You waited in silence, wondering what it was the doctor needed to tell both you and Michael at the same time. The nurse returned a moment later with a very hyper Michael. "Y/n! Baby oh my god I'm so sorry it's all my fault I was singing and I should have been watching the road and now our vacation is ruined! This is all my fault" Michael said as he rushed over to you and pulled you into a bear hug. "It's not your fault, Mike, honest." "You're not mad?" You give Michael the biggest glare he has ever received from you. "Of course not stupid. Why would I be angry?" "I don't know I just thought I guess", Michael says, his head bent down like an abused puppy. It was then you could see the cut on his face, just above his eye. It looked like it would leave a scar. You reached out to touch it, tears welling in your eyes. The doctor coughed to get your attention. Looking up, you realise the nurse had been excused. "Sorry doc," says Michael, his typical nonchalant attitude back. You roll your eyes at him and smile, glad to see that the wreck hadn't damaged his personality that you loved so much. "What was it you needed to tell us?" You ask politely. "Well, Mr. Clifford, Miss Y/L/N, I am afraid I have some bad news to give to you. You see, during the crash, y/n his the dashboard. Except it wasn't you that was hurt, it was your unborn baby. The blow of the hit has killed the fetus. I am so sorry to tell you, but you are no longer pregnant. You will be able to have babies in the future, of course. You were internally bleeding, and we needed to remove the baby as soon as possible, which is what we did. The fetus was deceased before it exited the birth canal. I wish you all the best in the future, and if you have any questions, feel free to contact me. Here is my personal card, you can call me anytime. And before I go, I want to give you my personal condolences." He handed you his card. You were too numb to think. How could you forget? How could you bit think about your child? You started sobbing, as the doctor left you and Michael alone to grieve. You looked up at Michael and saw that his eyes were full of tears and his lips were moving silently as if he was a fish trying to breathe outside of water. Hearing you sob, Michael looks down at you, only this time, he is crying too. You watch the tears roll down his red cheeks, and go to wipe them away, but he reaches for you instead. He scoots you over and crawls in bed with you, even though there really wasn't enough room for the two of you. Michael pulls you into a hug, resting your head on his chest, tears still streaming from your eyes. Michael, now playing with your hair, whispers "Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay" over and over, convincing himself, and you, that everything would indeed be alright. You look up at Michael, still saddened by the news. "I love you" you say to him, as he pulls you into a kiss. "I love you too, y/n. Looks like it'll just be the two of us right now, but maybe soon enough, another little miracle will happen." And with that, you drifted off to sleep, Michael still holding your head close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! Comment if you want a specific imagine!! I will get in that right away! And I'm reading this Wattpad story and i am so addicted! Y'all shoud check it out!! It's called "Domination" and it's a Muke Clemmings fanfic!


	4. I'm Sorry (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which you leave Calum helpless

Y/N:

You and your boyfriend of 2 years had been having some issues. It seemed like everything you did was wrong, and eventually, you couldn't take it anymore. You had decided enough was enough when Calum came home from a long night out with friends completely wasted and talking shit. He had woken up hungover this morning, and being the good girlfriend that you are, you handed him a tall glass of water and 2 Asprin. He took it and muttered a "thanks or whatever" on his way out of the house, for what you thought to be another studio session with the boys. As he was gone, you started packing your things. This is the right thing to do, you kept thinking to yourself. This is a toxic relationship and I can't handle it anymore. But even with all of your self-support, you couldn't get one thought out of your head: "What if I can't make it on my own". As you were thinking about anything and everything, you finished packing what little clothes you actually had and hauled the sports bag down the stairs. I can't leave him without word... you thought. You grabbed a pen and paper and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the counter, you began to write. You wrote everything you had ever wanted to say to Calum on that piece of paper. You wrote everything that pushed you over the edge. You wrote everything Calum did to make you leave him. When you were finished, you signed the paper and laid it on the coffee table, knowing Calum would find it when he came home to watch some stupid Will Smith movie. Walking out of the family room, you realised that you still had the necklace Calum bought you for your birthday last year on. Unclasping it, you walked back to the coffee table and set the necklace on the paper. You picked up the pen and added another quick message, before grabbing your things and packing up your car. Before you had the chance to over think things, which you were known to do, you started the car and drove down the street, promising yourself you wouldn't look back, even if some sort of Indiana Jones type of explosion went off.

***************************************************************************************************************

Calum:

Calum had woken up with the biggest headache this morning, and even the Asprin y/n had given him hadn't worked. Calum knew he was upsetting y/n; he could see it in her eyes, but no matter how much he wanted to stop, he couldn't. He and his bandmates would be going back on tour after the release of their next album, which they were planning on dropping on the unsuspecting fans somewhere in mid-June. He didn't think that it would be good, having a girlfriend while he was touring. Calum wasn't good with commitment, meaning he would find it hard to be with just one girl at a time and to make matters worse, his band had some pretty nice looking fans. He had already messed around with some blonde girl who he had ended up getting pregnant. The girl got an abortion and y/n had never found out. On Calum's way home from the studio, he turned his music all the way up and sang along. His car was the only place he really felt free, and even though he was stuck in traffic, he felt calm for the first time in months. After 2 hours of traffic, Calum finally pulled into the apartment y/n and him shared. Sighing, he unbuckled his bass from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car, ready to watch 'Suicide Squad'. Getting to the door, he tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Strange, y/n never locks the door when she's home, maybe she went out or something Calum thought to himself as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. After several attempts at unlocking the door, Calum finally realised he had to put his bass down in order for his mission to actually work. Finally, he got the door open and walked into the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. Not even bothering to take his shoes off, he walked to the family room and plopped on the couch, reaching for the remote on the coffee table. That's when he saw it. Sitting on the clear glass was the necklace he has bought for y/n and a note. Curious, Calum picked up the piece of paper, letting the necklace slide onto the floor. He began reading:

Dear Calum,

If you are reading this, then I am gone. Not dead gone, but out of the state gone. I'm not telling you where I am going because I am not sure yet myself. But one thing I do know for sure is I am not coming back. Ever. The first year I was with you was great, Cal. But after things started getting bad. I know you've noticed it. Our stupid fights over silly shit. The way you come home late and wasted every night. I can't handle it anymore Calum. I know you are under a lot of stress, with your next tour approaching and your newest album on rush. But that isn't an excuse to be treating me like this. I have done nothing to you. I loved you Calum, and, if i'm being honest, I still do. I probably always will, subconsciously. I don't want you to hate me for this, I am only trying to do what is best for you and I as individuals. Good luck with your tour and next album. Tell the boys I said bye. I love you, Calum. And as I am writing this, I have a little bit of hope that you love me, too. 

Sincerely,

Y/n

 

Shocked, Calum stares at the letter. She left me. He thought, tears starting to burn his eyes and the back of his throat. Calum knew things were not great between y/n and him, but he never thought that she would leave him, and he never even considered leaving her as a possibility. No matter how it may have seemed to y/n, he loved her, and that's all you need in a relationship, right? Seeing the necklace by his feet, he leans over and picks it up, a few tears rolling down his cheeks in the process. The necklace had meant the world to y/n. She never took it off. But now, here it was, sitting in Calum's palm, all nice and shiny and heart shaped. Looking back down at the note, Calum noticed a small post script at the bottom.

PS: I do not think it is right for me to keep the necklace, no matter how much I love it. You can do what you want with it: throw it away, keep it, give it to someone else, whatever.

Calum looked away from the writing to the necklace, and back to the writing again. He knew what he was going to do with the necklace. Standing up, Calum walked up the stairs and into the now-empty bedroom y/n and him shared- no, had shared. Calum walked over to the mirror and opened up the top drawer in the desk, hoping to God she had forgotten to take the heart shaped box that lay in it. Looking inside, he noted that the box was indeed still there. Carefully removing the red velvet heart as if it was antique glass, he opened it. Inside there was an empty space, waiting to hold something. Trying his best, and failing miserably, to hold back the flood of tears, Calum lowered the necklace into the heart-shaped box. He was going to save it for her, for when she came back to him; because this was all he had left of her. This was all he had left of the girl he loved more than anything. Not even bothering to stop himself, Calum broke down and fell asleep crying on the floor. He faintly heard the phone ring from downstairs, and he wondered for a second of it was y/n calling to tell him she was coming back, but the answering machine played the message the caller had left, and it wasn't y/n. And somehow, in the back of his mind, he doubted if he would ever see her again. In his dreams, maybe. But never face to face

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS SUCKED.... IT WAS SO SHORT
> 
> If anyone wants to request a certain imagine please feel free...i have nothing better to do so yeah!
> 
> If you are reading this (which 10/10 no one is) thank you so much!!! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
